True Colours
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: Albus gleamed. "There has been another prophecy. In Harry Potter's 5th year, there will be an order. A woman from the ministry will call for all half-bloods and purebloods. A law will be passed. If you don't protect the female member of the golden trio, she will die. She needs to survive, Severus" "How?" "She must fall in love with you"... HG/SS FF
1. Chapter 1

True Colours

 **XOXO Novel inspired by the song** ' _ **True Colours'**_ **might include a songfic type chapter later on in this story. Happy reading i hope you like it XOXO**

 **Chapter One**

She ran around the corner and he could finally breathe again. Seeing her face always made him smile. She always brought out the best in him and he couldn't imagine himself without her.

Then he woke up and his reality set in once again. He stood and stretched grabbing his robe from over the back of the chair in the corner. He sighed as he looked into the mirror, when did he get so old, so sad?

Severus saw his eyes were red, tears had clearly been escaping in his sleep. He hadn't dreamt of Lily in a long time but seeing her son arrive at Hogwarts that year brought everything back. With one swoop of his right arm he knocked everything off the top of his dresser and yelled in grief.

There was a knock at his door. Severus waved his wand to clear the mess and opened the door. "Headmaster" he greeted Albus gruffly.

He smiled at Severus and entered, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he walked over to the armchair and sat down. Severus followed suit, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"How are you coping Severus?" Albus asked calmly.

Severus laughed sarcastically. "You can't be serious Albus. How can I go about acting normal when he is here? Whenever he sits in my class he reminds me of her. I don't think i can handle that for the next seven years!"

Albus gleamed. "I need you to focus on something more important, Severus. There has been another prophecy. In Harry Potter's 5th year, there will be an order. A women from the ministry will call for all half-bloods and purebloods. A law will be passed. If you don't protect the female member of the golden trio, she will die. She needs to survive, Severus"

"Do we know who she will be?" he asked. Albus just shook his head. "We will find out this year, you need to keep an eye out for the sooner we know, the sooner you will be able to start your task."

"Which is?" Severus pushed.

"To make her fall in love with you" Dumbledore smiled.

It was the first week of classes and his first class was the first year students. He was not looking forward to double potions with Harry Potter, but he knew that it would help him with his task to spend more time with him. Everything had revolved around Harry so far, so it was a good start anyway.

Severus walked towards his first potions class of the day. He actually rather enjoyed his job as potions master, even though he originally applied for the DADA job initially. The clock would chime in about twenty minutes to tell students to head to class. He rounded the corner, waving his wand to unlock the door and ran into something, knocking it over. He heard a slight squeal. Turning he saw a small student in a pile on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" He started, helping her to her feet after collecting her books from the floor.

"That's alright, professor, I wasn't watching where i was going. I was looking at the map of the school. I think i am lost" the girl replied kindly. "Well, If you are taking potions first this morning, you are in my class right through here" he said as he opened the door. Severus allowed her to walk through first. She instantly walked toward the front of the class at sat front and centre behind the cauldron in the front row.

'Another know it all, fantastic' he thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the back of her head. He followed suit, walking past her desk to the blackboard at the front of the room. With the flick of his wrist, the chalk levitated and started writing the first year lesson on the board as he sat at his desk to write down a seating plan. He looked at the clock,

"You realise you are here fifteen minutes early?" he asked looking up at the girl. It was then he finally had the chance to look at her. Her hair took up fifty percent of her body, like a shrub had been placed atop her head. Her uniform was new, neat and tidy. Gryffindor colours adorned the trimmings of her uniform.

She looked up and smiled sheepishly "Yes professor. I thought it might be harder to find my classes so I left the great hall early to allow myself time to get lost, but i ran into you. If you need any help, i would be happy.."

"That won't be necessary, Miss…"

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger" she piped up.

"Ah, yes. Well you had better keep up with the class miss percent of this class have been doing potions since they were little. I won't be slowing down for a muggle born" he replied.

Instantly Hermione's face dropped. She responded with a mere head nod. Severus put his head in his hands.

"What I meant to say was, it will be harder for you to keep up without putting in the effort. I don't lower my standards just because of your family history. Put in the effort and I'm sure you will do well" he said looking at her. She smiled slightly and nodded, eagerly scratching away notes that were written on the rolled his eyes. Was he getting soft in his old age?

The clock chimed ten minutes later and the other students started pouring into the class excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

By all hallows eve, Severus had managed to figure out that Harry Potter was 'The Golden Boy' of Gryffindor house. With that information, he could assume that 'The Golden Trio' would be comprised of Harry and his closest friends. Currently, his only real friend was Ron Weasley. Severus rolled his eyes at the thought. He had already taught his five older brothers. He was not looking forward to the trouble this new Weasley would cause.

Still no sign of her, whoever she is. It seemed rather odd, and against a lot of school rules for him to befriend a student in such a way. He tried to wrap his head around the idea of it and what possible reason he should have to do this. Above all else, how could he love anyone else after Lily?

One thing that did lighten his heart each Friday afternoon before the grind that was the first year double potions class was his early arrival each day, Hermione Granger. It had become a sort of ritual between them. He would always find her outside his classroom twenty minutes early. They would talk about the lesson or any issues she might be having with her homework from him or with other classes and he would help tutor her.

It was Halloween and like usual, he found her outside his door. This time however, she was looking rather stressed out.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger. How is this weeks homework coming along? Have you found all your ingredients for today?" he asked kindly, opening the door with a flick of his wand.

She blushed ruby red, "Unfortunately i haven't managed to find some of them, i am very sorry professor, please i swear that i have looked everywhere for devilled snare, the only root i found was snatched up by Malfoy." she said, becoming rather flustered.

Severus chuckled, something Hermione hadn't heard before. He walked over to his storeroom as Hermione took her usual seat at the front of the class. "Here, just don't tell anyone i helped you, Miss Granger" he said softly, a smile creeping on his face. Hermione beamed happily before writing down the notes as they etched themselves onto the blackboard.

After the lesson, the clock chimed, signalling all students to head to their final class of the day. Hermione, as usual, was the last to pack up to leave. Since she carried everything with her, it was challenging to get everything into her bag. "You know that there is a spell you can use to make your bag weightless and bottomless, Miss Granger?" he asked amusedly. She looked at him quizzically.

He smiled, waving his wand a couple times. Instantly her bag was lighter and she saw her books physically tumble out of sight into a black hole. She looked at him shocked as she picked up her bag easily. "Thank you, Professor. This is going to make things a lot easier. I must get going, I have to get to dinner" she said with a sigh of relief, putting her bag on her shoulder. Severus nodded and waved goodbye as she left.

She walked quickly up the stairs and into the courtyard, easily catching up with her classmates who were heading to charms.

They all entered the classroom, taking their usual seats.

"Today we will be learning the art of levitation…"

The final chime from the school clock tower signalled Charms to end and for students to head to the dorms to wash up for dinner. The Gryffindor's crossed the courtyard. And Hermione followed from behind Harry Potter, the golden boy.

As she got closer, due to her bag being lighter, she overheard Ron speaking to the other boys.

"It's leviOsa, not levioSAR she's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends.."

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. She was only trying to help Ron, clearly he didn't need it but he could have said so politely.

She walked a bit faster and pushed passed him, hitting his shoulder in the process.

She heard Harry say to Ron sympathetically "I think she heard you."

She ignored it and walked straight to the girl's bathroom, with tears in her eyes.

Severus had suspected the DADA teacher was up to mischief. It wasn't until he came into the great hall that night that he knew for sure. "Wheres Hermione?" Harry asked. "Parvati saw her going into the girl's bathroom, crying." Nevil said.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON….TROLL IN THE DUNGEON...Thought you ought to know." he said before passing out on the stone floor.

Severus rolled his eyes before escaping out the side door and heading to the third floor corridor, to see if his thoughts were true.

Ron and Harry followed the stream of Gryffindors to the Dormitory. Harry tugged on Rons cloak. "What" he said quickly. "Hermione, she doesn't know!" they both ran toward the girls bathroom. Only to see a troll walking through the doorway.

"He's going into the girl's bathroom" Ron whispered.

( **Insert end of philosopher's stone here)**

Hermione walked into Professor Snape's office. She felt guilty for the boys blaming snape all year and her input after Halloween. She knew him better than they did but was more concerned with them being her friends and the facts that they had found against him that the truth that she knew he was a decent and kind man. She rolled her trunk behind her down into the dungeons.

She knocked on his door. "Professor?" she asked.

Severus limped toward the door and opened it, grimacing in pain. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" he said limping towards his chair and sitting down.

"I came to see how you were doing, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"'Ill be fine. I see you found my stores of Devil Snare though" he said gruffly, dismissing the pain. She laughed light-heartedly "I wanted to apologise for my friends, professor. They thought the worst of you and i didn't speak up against them for fear of losing a new friendship. This was wrong." She said.

"What friends are these, Miss Granger," he asked curiously.

"Ron and Harry of course." she replied happily.

Severus was glad he was sitting down for in front of him was the girl he had been looking for all year. The girl he needed to protect, The girl who he needed to fall in love with him was in fact,

"Hermione Granger," he said out loud

"Professor," she asked curiously, it wasn't like him to use her first name.

"Do not worry for your friends miss Granger, you are forgiven. I hope you have a pleasant summer," he replied with a smile.

She returned it and placed an apple on his desk as a token of gratitude for the year, in return he gave her a list of texts to read for the new year. Her smile grew happily.

"Have a great summer professor!" she yelled out as she left the classroom

"Goodbye, Hermione" he whispered to her.

Hermione grabbed her luggage and headed out of the castle towards the carriages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Hermione's second year. Her curls had softened around her face and she her body had filled out a little more but she still had plenty of maturing to do and wasn't keen on exposing herself. So her new uniform was slightly baggy to hide any curves she had gained over the break.

The first year feast had commenced and she looked over to the teachers table, scanning for her potions professor. He hadn't changed much since last year. Still the same greasy hair, still wearing black, but his face had gained a stern look. She wasn't used to seeing him so unhappy. It must be the thought of teaching the first years.

He must have sensed someone looking at him as his eyes locked onto hers. Instantly his gaze softened, she swore she even saw his lips twitch into a slight smile. Hermione smiled back and refocused her attention onto her friends and their discussions, silently eating her dinner.

"What classes have you signed up for this year, Hermione?" Harry asked her. She looked up and smiled. "Transfiguration, DADA, Astronomy, Double Potions, muggle studies,Charms, Herbology, and A History of Magic. I am so glad that we don't have to take Flying Lessons this year" She added. She hated flying, it was the one subject she would never excel at. Luckily for her she didn't have to take it in this year.

"How can you not love flying! It's amazing!" Ron asked almost disgusted. She once again rolled her eyes. "Why don't you like potions? It's a fundamental task for everyday life?" she retorted. "It's not that i don't like potions, i don't like the greaseball of a teacher" he said seriously.

"He's not that bad Ronald. Maybe if you actually did the work you were supposed to on time, rather than leaving it until the last minute, he would be a lot easier on you." she said in an almost teacher like tone.

She once again looked up at the head table and noticed her potions professor looking at her again, his eyes were kind, she noticed that they always had been. Why couldn't anyone else see that.

Professor Dumbledore stood and signaled the end of the feast, wishing everyone well for the new year. She and her friends walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, escorting Ron's younger sister, Ginny.

Hermione awoke early that morning. She was excited for her first class, Double potions. She quickly grabbed her selection of school books for the day and headed down to the great hall for a quick breakfast. As usual, Hermione was the first one of her group of friends to arrive to the Great Hall. There were only a few others scattered around the hall. It was quite peaceful.

Soon people started to fill the hall, among them was Harry, dragging a yawning Ron behind him. Hermione waved them over. They sat down opposite her, and Ron's complaining began.

"I can't believe our first class of the year is double potions! Talk about a good way to kill the start of year buzz." he groaned, piling his plate high with sausages and bacon.

"Ron, he's really not that bad. If you continue the way you did last year, you will likely end up in detention with him by halloween." hermione stated frankly. He just grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Having already finished her breakfast, hermione bid her friends farewell. She knew they would be late and she did not want to get on Snape's bad side.

Severus heard a knock on the classroom door. He walked over, opening it to reveal. "Miss Granger" he said softly, a smile gracing his face "right on time." he added with a slight chuckle. She smiled at him

"Goodmorning, Professor," she said with a smile. "What potion will we be learning this week?" she asked excitedly. He smiled at her genuinely "Always the know it all, miss Granger." he heard footsteps outside and Hermione watched his smile disappear and expression turn cold.

Her smile faltered. 'What was it about this class that made him so upset?' Hermione thought to herself. She would find out this year, maybe then he would be happier here.

Hermione was finishing up her task in potions when the bell rang. Everyone started to pack up "Miss Granger, might i have a word after class?" Snape asked. She nodded. Hermione continued to pack up her things so that she could leave as soon as she finished talking to the professor.

As soon as the door closed behind the last person, Snape stood and walked over to her. "I was very impressed with your work last year. Everything i graded held the top marks in this class."

"Thank you, Professor" she blushed slightly. "I was wondering if you might find some time to help me after classes in the lab with brewing potions for my stores. After last years events, my stores have been depleted and will not be ready if such an event happens again." he explained.

Hermione was excited. "Of course, i would love to learn more from you" she added happily. "What time should i come to your office?" she asked, placing her bag on her back. Snape sat at his desk. "In the two hours after your last class before dinner. We should be able to do some decent prep work in that timeframe." he said calmly, trying to hide his own excitement.

"Ill see you then, Professor" she exclaimed, waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

And so it went, every day after Hermione finished her last class, she walked down to the dungeons and entered Snape's office. Months went by and Hermione started to really enjoy the one on one tutoring that came with filling his stores with potions.

By mid March, Severus and Hermione had a good rhythm of sharing the ingredients. It was rare for them to need the same ingredients at the same time. Today was a different story.

Hermione and Severus reached into the jar of gillyweed at the same time. Their hands touched. They were both shocked by the contact and their hands lingered for a moment. Severus quickly pulled his hand away, apologising. Hermione smiled and continued to grab the gillyweed out of the jar.

There were a few moments like this through the rest of the year. Each time it happened, hermione's cheeks gained a slight blush. She thought that maybe subconsciously she was doing it on purpose but she dismissed this as impossible.

It came as a surprise to Severus that hermione didn't turn up one afternoon to their potion making session. He instantly knew something was wrong, with all the petrified students, he and hermione had been preparing the potion, ready for the final ingredient, Mandrakes

. He had seen everything that had happened all year to muggleborns and feared the worst when a muggleborn had been killed last time. Severus walked briskly up to the Hospital wing. When he arrived he saw Hermione's body, lying petrified on a bed.

"When did it happen," he asked Madame Pomfrey."Last night, her friends have already come to see her. You had best get that potion finished, Severus, or we won't have enough beds for all these students soon." she said sadly before walking off.

Severus sat next to her bed and after looking around placed his hands around hers. He sighed, placing kiss on her hand before walking briskly out of the hospital wing, beelining it to the Herbology classroom.

"Where are those mandrakes, are they ready yet?" he asked harshly.

"Here they are, Severus. Finally ready for use." Professor Sprout said quickly. Severus collected what he needed and proceeded to his office to complete the large batch of potion.

As the year came to an end, Hermione felt her heart drop as she walked into her last meeting with her Professor.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Professor. I have learnt a lot from you. I wish it could continue through the holidays" she added, blushing slightly. 'Why are you blushing hermione? He's your professor!' she scolded herself.

Severus smiled "I too have enjoyed the company. Its nice not having to deal with students who barely understand the subject. You know a lot more than most fifth year students. You should be proud of yourself." he said calmly.

He wasn't stupid, he could tell she had accidentally flirted with him, he could tell she had started to get a schoolgirl crush on him. His plan was working. "I look forward to working with you next year, Miss Granger." he added putting out his hand for her to shake. She obliged, smiling at the touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione had been given a gift, the gift of extra curricular potions making. This started a fire of passion for a subject she hadn't thought would capture her attention. Hermione visited Diagon Alleys' Flourish and Blotts many times in the summer holidays, collecting multiple books on Potion Making, trying to increase her Theoretical knowledge in preparation for the potential of harder potions that her professor would require her to make.

As the weeks rolled by, she had read and memorised over twenty new potions and had read ten texts about advanced potions that she may have to complete. She closed the current book and gazed out the window. A certain professor floated into her mind and she smiled, sighing happily.

"What has got you so happy, Hermione? A certain redhead, perhaps" Hermione's mother said chuckling as her daughter blushed bright red.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione. Having a crush is all part of growing up." she added as she opened the pantry, removing the ingredients for dinner. "It's not a crush mum and i wasn't thinking about Ron. I was thinking about my studies and how professor Snape has asked me to continue the extra curricular potions class this year." she said.

"It is so great to hear that you are excelling in something other than theory, dear. Just don't push yourself too hard." her mother added." HErmione rolled her eyes at this. She had always been a bookworm, she loved to escape her reality when she was younger. Now that she knew she was different, she used those skills to her advantage to better her knowledge in her skills as a witch.

"We need to make sure we are at the station by 10:30am tomorrow morning, mum or i'll miss the train." hermione said, changing the subject. "Of course dear. Then you had better get some sleep."

Hermione nodded, packing her books into her trunk. She soon climbed into bed, the last thought on her mind before she fell asleep was of her dark haired professor.

Hermione stood outside the potions classroom. She was too scared to knock. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. She had spent most of her last year in his classroom, mostly in a one on one situation. 'Be serious Hermione. So you find him attractive, so there is more than meets the eye with him. So he's kind and caring and genuinely sexy…' she mentally slapped herself. 'Come on Hermione, he's your professor and not to mention twenty years older than you! Get a grip' she scolded herself.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked before entering the classroom. There was her professor, sitting at his desk. He looked different. Instead of his usual attire, he was wearing a black button up shirt and his usual black pants. His cloak was hanging over the coat hook behind him. He looked up and smiled kindly at her and stood. His shirt was tighter than she expected it to be but he definitely had the body for it. "Good morning, Hermione. Welcome to your fourth year" he added as he walked over to collect some samples from his store room.

Hermione let out her breath she forgot she had been holding and smiled, blushing slightly as her eyes wandered.

"Good morning professor, how was your summer?" she asked sitting in her usual seat in the front row, unpacking her books to focus her eyes on another task.

Severus could feel her eyes on him as his back was turned to her. He was right to remove his cloak. He had focused his summer on toning his body. He knew that making himself more appealing to a younger woman would take more of an effort.. At least his hard work was paying off. He turned to see her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were focused on unpacking her things for class. He smirked.

The rest of the class started to arrive, the other girls in the class started whispering and giggling too, but severus only cared for Hermione's reaction to this which seemed to be annoyance and a hint of jealousy.

As the months rolled by, Hermione's friends began to notice small changes in her appearance. Her clothing gradually became more form fitting, she started to pull her hair back off her face more and eventually she added a hint of makeup to enhance her features.

Ron was very abrupt about the whole thing. "Hermione, what have you done to yourself? Your too girly." He added shoving a sausage into his mouth.

She glared at him. It wasn't the first time he had treated her like this "Grow up Ronald. Maybe you hadn't noticed, but I AM A GIRL!" She noted before storming off to her potions lab with Professor Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been hard at work for a few hours now, not that either of them noticed at all. Snape looked into each cauldron, nodding in approval.

"If you could please turn the burners off and add the gillyweed, miss Granger. Then stir each one four times clockwise within four minutes of adding it." Snape spoke over her shoulder.

Hermione's breath hitched, he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She quickly nodded, trying to avoid looking too excited about how close he was to her. He had noticed and smiled slightly as a hair fell from her bun as she nodded.

He quickly ticked it behind her ear. "We don't want this potion to blow up in your face now, do we. Can't scar that pretty face." He said quietly under his breath, his fingers warming her cheek by lingering longer than necessary.

Hermione subconsciously leaned into his hand. He pulled away and cleared his throat, turning to the board to scrawl up some nonsense notes.

She blushes and finishes stirring the last potion. "Anything else, Severus" she says, letting his first name slip. He whips his head around in shock. His name sounded so sweet, almost sensual coming from your lips. He just smiled and shook his head. "That will be all, Hermione." He replied. She smiled and went t pack her things.

"You Stupid Mudblood! You Broke my nose!" Malloy yelled before running off to the Hospital Wing. Hermione rolled her eyes on the outside, but on the inside, she was screaming in hurt. She hated how much it hurt her every time he spoke that way to her. She wanted to turn and run but instead she just said "That felt good" to Harry and Ron and followed them to Hagrid's hut.

Later that afternoon she ran into the potions lab. She knew he would be free. He has no classes this afternoon and she knew he would be the only person who would take her seriously. He would listen to her. Severus looked up from his desk to see Hermione in tears, briskly walking through the desks towards him.

He needed no explanation, he merely stood and rounded his desk him time to envelop her in a hug. It was warm and comforting to her. Inviting her to never leave and always to be protected.

They stood there like that for what felt like an eternity. Without realising, Severus started to sing his favourite song that his mother used to sing to him. But he meant every word, for Hermione;

"'You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, oh I realize, It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you Can make you feel so small."

Hermione pulled away, in shock and disbelief. Her professor was serenading her and more so that he actually had some raw talent. He looked her in the eyes and continued, a blush forming on his cheeks at how bare his emotions were. He wiped her tears away.

"Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy, Can't remember when I last saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear, Just call me up, 'Cause I will always be there."

He held her hand. She may not have known it, but in that moment any love he had for lily potter seemed to fade in to cherished memories and a new love started to blossom, for the girl in front of him.

"And I see your true colors, Shining through. I see your true colors And that's why I…" Severus stopped mid song and looked Hermione directly in the eyes. He spoke

"And that's why i love you, Hermione."

"Severus, I… we can't" she said quietly. Confusion filled her. So she ran. Their potions labs stopped and hermione studied harder than ever for the rest of the year.


End file.
